Nightmare
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This is a little story I've had on my mind for months, has historical terms. It's about Kenshin having nightmares from his past and having his friends help him getting through it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think about this, also PM me if you have any questions or suggestions on what you wanna read. Historical events will be at the bottom of the chapters, they will have * by them. Thank you ^_^

* * *

As Kenshin and the gang were sleeping on the camping trip Kaoru had planed for them to spend a day away from the city, he was stiring in the moonlit sky having nightmares of his past as a man slayer. Kenshin was remembering the Bakumatsu* as an hitokiri* for the Ishin Shishi*. He was dreaming about the final days of the war.

-Starts to dream-

"No please kill me do-" the pleading man was cut off by a katan stained wih the crimsion blood of his fallen breatheren. As Battosai was wondering the streets of Kyoto* he saw nothing but heads of fallen warriors and blood on the streets of the capital of Japan ( I don't know if that is right. If it sin't then I am sorry) "Himura, you have done well, I believe that our next target are the Wolves of Mibu*" said the leader. "The Shinsengumi* will be defeted,the war will be over,and thus the new era where there can be peace with no bloodshed" said Battosai.

-End of dream-

When Kenshin woke up Yahiko saw that he was sweating,"hey you okay Kenshin? You looked like you had a nightmare?" he said as he game his friend a rag to wipe off the sweat "that I did Yahiko, that I did" he said as he finished wipping off the sweat and handed it back to the boy who looked up to him. When they were walking back home to the dojo Kaoru was wondering what was bugging Kenshin so she decided to ask him, "is something bugging you Kenshin? You have been acting like you ran into a ghost" he didn't hear her until a few minutes later when Sanosuke slapped him on the back of the head as he wwas chewing on the fish bone in his mouth. "Oro? I'm sorry Kaoru what did you say?" She sighed "I said are you okay because you seemed like you've seen a ghost from your past".

As they kept walking Kenshin told them about his dream of his bloody past as a man-slayer. When he was done they were speechless, unable to help their friend, until Kaoru hugged him and said in a conforting voice "it's okay Kenshin, we'll help you through these nightmares of your bloody past" after she said it she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. The guys coughed to gt their attention "if you two love birds are done let's head back to town because I'm hungry" said Sanosuke as his stomach growled.

* * *

Well thats it for this writer, I hope you guys liked my story. Please read and review.

Historical Events

Bakumatsu- Final chaotic days of the Tokugawa reign.

Hitokiri- An assassin. Famous swordsmen of the period were sometimes thus known to adopt professional names.

Ishin Shishi- Loyalist or pro Imperialist patriots who fought to restore the Emperor of Japan to his ancient seat of power.

Wolves of Mibu- Nicknamed for the Shinsengumi, so because of the town [Mibu] where they were first stationed.

Shinsengumi- "True to the old ways and risking their lives to preserve the old shogunate system," the popular view of the Shinsengumi ["newly selected group"] was that of swordsmen as charismatic as they were skilled.


	2. Chapter 2: Jin-e

Hello everyone I'm back with chapter two of Nightmare. So here we go, on with tormenting Kenshin with past battles! PS. this dream will be about the Jin-e arc.

* * *

The gang was heading to Akabeko, hosted by Tae, a friend of Kaoru, co-hosted by Yahikos girlfriend, Tsubame. When they entered the two girls went over to the group and sat down to have a meal with them, as Kaoru told Tae about the camping trip and Tsubame giggling with Yahiko as he was drinking his tea. Kenshin was nodding off and when Tae noticed this she said "you seem sleepy Kenshin. Did you not get enough sleep under the stares and moonlight?" She said as she had a worry look on her face.

When Kenshin looked at her with sleepy eyes Yahiko told the two girls about about the nightmare of the Bakumatsu. The girls were shocked by the details of the ghastly dream. Tae got up from her seat and gave Kenshin a concerned hug "it'll be alright we will help you, won't we Tsubame?" she asked the shy girl as she saw the young girl nodded and gave Yahiko a kiss on the cheek before she went back to work.

When they left the resturant Kenshin headed straight to the futon "you guys think we'll be able to help him? I mean we weren't there in the Bakumatsu so we have no idea what really happened in those blood soaked days of Kyoto" said Sanosuke with a grim look on his face. Kaoru thought about this for a few seconds until she came up with an anwser "we will because we have to help him, his our friend and we all know that he would help us if it were us in his situation!" She yelled at the boys as she begun to cry.

Unaware of the noise in the other room Kenshin was dozzing off due to the nightmare he had last night of his bloody past as an hitokiri. For now he was remembering a ghastly event when he fought Jin-e, the ex hitokiri from the war. Only this time his dreams took a turn for the worse.

-Dream-

 _As Kenshin walked up to the shrine where Jin-e held Kaoru hostage. Jin-e said "fine eyes you have Battosia. Eyes full of rage." And then laughed. "Rage... at you Jin-e, who involved Kaoru in this battle. And at me, who couldn't pervent it."_

 _When both men drew their swords Kaoru thought "me? He said me, and those eyes, those aren't the eyes of Kenshin. That means this is Himura Battosai!" As JIn-e made a flat left thrust at Kenshin he was dissapointed "how boring, we must have you become more engaged Battosai" he then usd his paralyze technique, Shin No Ippo, on Kaoru to suffacate her lungs. She was trying to speak best but could only say "khh...? H...?! khh...hh"._

 _"What I've done is increase the technique so that in two minuets or so she will die from suffacation." He said as Kenshin stood up "come closer so I can kill you Jin-e" said Kenshin in the voice of an hitokiri. When Jin-e heard that he laughed "kill me? Now those are the words of an hitokiri" he said a she drew his sword and charged at Kenshin. "NOW HERE I COME BATTOSAI!"_

 _The battle ragged on as they crossed swords and kept doudging the other blows as the only thought the swordsmen had was to kill. Jin-e was then knocked off balance and fell, as Kenshin raised his sword for the final blow Jin-e taped on his head "this is where I want you to deliver the blow so that I may have it as a souviner for the afterlife." He only looked at Jin-e with the glare of the hitokiri in him " in order to save Kaoru I must kill again". Just before the impact Kaoru fell off of the shrine that she was held in._

 _Kenshin heard this and his eyes turned back to that of a rurnouni as he watched in horror as the woman he was grown so found of died at the hands of a maadman. "Kaoru! Kaoru please!" He screamed as tears were escaping from his eyes, he didn't noticed Jin-e getting up. "You have lost Battosai, and with your loss, comes death" he said as he stabbed Kenshin through the heart._

-End of dream-

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Kenshin jolted up straight with sweat on his body as his scream could be heard throught out the dojo. When the group heard it they ran to him "Kenshin are you okay? Was it another nightmare?" Asked Kaoru, the first to get to him.

He nodded "yes I had another nightmare, that I did" he said shivering as the sweat made his body cold. When Sanoskue went to find him a blanket, Kaoru sat by him and asked if she or any other memebers of the group was in the dream. Sanoskue came back and gave Kenshin the blanket as he told her that she was in it and about how he couldn't save her in time.

"We are going to help you get through this Kenshin" said Kaoru aas she felt a tear drop. Kenshin whipped the tear as he smiled at her "I am greatful for your kindness Kaoru, that I am". "What are we? chopped liver?" Said Yahiko as he and Sanoskue watch Kaoru comfort Kenshin.

* * *

I'm done with chapter two. Please read and review this chapter as well as my other stories. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3: Recovered

Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long it's just life getting in the way.

* * *

After Kenshin was confused by Kaoru he decided to do the chores around the dojo to keep himself up and away from the nightmares of his bloody past. "So how's Kenshin doing?" Asked Yahiko after he was done being trained by Kaoru.

"His been doing chores around the house to keep himself from sleeping but it's taking a toll on him. I'm worried about him Yahiko" she said hugging herself. Yahiko walked over and hugged his teacher, comforting her the best way he could. "He'll be fine, this is Kenshin we're talking about so he will be able to get through this" he said giving her a reassuring smile.

As he was keeping himself awake Kenshin was doing the chores around the dojo. However sleep was winning over him as Kaoru with his friends. "Thank you Kaoru for helping me" he said to her as he went to sleep and thought of her smile as sleep took over his body.

-Next Day-

"How's Kenshin doing?" Asked Megumi, a good friend of residents of the dojo. "He's asleep right now Megumi but I believe that he will get better." As the Megumi came closer to Kaoru they heard Kenshin's catch phrase "oro?"

As they went to his room they saw a happy and well rested Kenshin smiling at the two girls. "Hello Megumi, Kaoru, I am fine this morning that I am." He said as he walked up to Kaoru and hugged her "so if you are better Kenshin then I'll leave you two catch up" said Megumi, leaving the room and going to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Thank you Kaoru for everything that you said to me last night. Your words helped me heal from my ghastly nights" he said as she smiled and tears rolled down her face. She kissed him gently as he wiped away her tears "I'm glad that they are over with and that you can sleep peacefully again."

After Kenshin went outside he saw Megumi and Sanosuke flirting with each other. "Hey man you feeling alright?" Said Sanosuke as Megumi kissed his cheek and left the building. "I am alright, that I am" Kenshin told him as the two went out to find some food to eat for supper.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reading this story I made for your entertainment. I hope you all liked it and I am sorry for the last chapter being so short.


End file.
